Friend Card
A Friend Card is a gameplay feature in the Communications Mode of Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. Each card has a ghost player that reflects the card-bearer's own style of play. These ghost players can be battled and also viewed while in the Offline Lobby. They can also drop equipment and allow the player to battlegen the accessories they are wearing, though this capability has to be bought in the PP Catalog. Players can also battlegen one color gem, which is shown under the listed play time of the Friend Card, at the bottom right corner. Friend Rewards are rewards that the player acquires when someone they have exchanged Friend Cards with has battled the player's ghost. These rewards can increase the maximum limit by purchasing the "Friend Reward Boost" in the PP Catalog. Locked Cards are cards that cannot be deleted even if the player reaches the maximum number of Friend Cards, though Locked Cards have a maximum as well. To lock Friend Cards, the player has to simply select the Friend Card and choose the "Card Data: Locked" option, and to unlock, do the same except by choosing "Card Data: Unlocked". The maximum number of Friend Cards is 46, of which up to 30 can be locked. Types *'My Card': The Friend Card the player gives to others. It is always located at the bottom of the lobby. *'Friend': Cards exchanged with the people the player battles online. *'Visitor': Cards held by the people the player battled online. When the player meets someone who bears the Visitor Card that the player already has, these turn into Friend Cards. *'Special': Cards gained through special circumstances, such as Mognet, Passwords, etc. Friend Card Settings To change or edit the player's Friend Card, one must go to "Communications Mode" and choose "Friend Card Settings". The icon one can choose is dependent on what icons you already have. The message display has a limit of 75 characters, with each line holding 25. The ghost player the player put in the Friend Card, as well as the character's Rank and Type, changes depending on the player's in-game performance; one can also set what Equipment Set the character is going to use. Accomplishments In Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, Friend Cards have a second side, listing 20 possible "accomplishments" (unrelated to the 100 Accomplishments viewable from the Customization page). The methods for earning, and thereby revealing these accomplishments are as follows: #Clear 012 story mode #Clear 013 story mode #Read all 20 Reports #Clear 000 story mode #Beat 000 story mode's final D.Chaos/F.Chaos #Have played 5000 battles #Beat all Arcade modes (beat all 3 modes in all settings: custom/preset, Easy/Normal/Hard, Lv20/50/100) #Beat Time Attack mode under 500 sec (= 8min 20sec) #Labyrinth mode 100% #Beat a Lv 130 opponent (should get this when completing (5) above) #White Belt: 1-on-1 or Group battles total 5 wins #Brown Belt: 1-on-1 or Group battles total 20 wins against White Belt holders #Black Belt: 1-on-1 or Group battles total 100 wins against Brown Belt holders #Communications Mode - Group Battle 50 wins #Obtain all Accessories (Labyrinth acc and Midgar Flower are NOT needed) #Obtain all Equips (Labyrinth equips and Mognet Friend card equips are needed) #Obtain all Summons #Accomplishment 100% #Obtain all Player Icons #Get every characters rank to SSS Special Cards ''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' Moogle Cards Friend Card Passwords ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy'' Mognet Cards Category:Gameplay in Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008) Category:Gameplay in Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy